Everybody's Stupid but Harry
by Teari-San
Summary: Harry and the gang meet Galidor, an old student of Hogwarts. He was known for helping Voldemort. He moved away two years ago, but he's back. The gang are in for a real surprise when Harry gets defeated and ends up dead. Or is he???


Everybody's Stupid but Harry** PART I  
  
Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN SAILORMOON SO DON'T KILL ME ON THE STORIES!  
  
Harry Potter boarded the 9 and 3quarters train to Hogwarts. He packed his bags and picked up Hedwig, his messenger owl.  
"Well, Hedwig, another year at Hogwarts. Hope for the best." As the train left on its way, he greeted Hermione and Ron.  
"I'm sitting next to Harry," Ron said.  
"Why?" Hermione asked.  
"Because he has food." Ron grinned and boarded the train after Harry.  
"Boys," Hermione mummbled and shook her head. She boarded the train.  
  
On the train Hermione went to Harry and Ron's part of the station. She saw Ron eating a chocolate bar happily.  
"Why is it that when you eat I don't puke?" Hermione asked, annoyed.  
Harry laughed. "What's up Hermione?"  
"Did you read the newspaper?" Hermione asked, frustrated.  
"You think I can? Uncle Vernon practically reads it then throws it in the neighbors' yard!" Harry replied.  
"Well, there's a new guy in town. His name is Galidor. He just came to England. He's thirteen just like us and he has a muggle family." Hermione explained.  
"Burp, so, what's wrong with that?" Ron asked.  
"Yeah, what's wrong?" Harry agreed.  
"Well, it also says that he was suspeneded two years ago from Hogwarts and just moved back. He was also suspended for letting Voldemort get away with his dirty tricks in killing you. Don't you see? Just because Voldemort's away, Galidor can carry his evil schemes and try to kill you, Harry. You're in danger!"  
"But Harry knows magic. He can handle it. He survived Voldemort, what makes you think this Galidor guy can harm him?" Ron asked, putting his arm around Harry's shoulders.  
"Well, I suppose so, but I read that people younger are capable of having stronger power than their possessor."  
"Oh, that's just gibberish and nonsense. No one can beat Harry. Right?" Ron said, grinning. Ron felt worried too, though. Actually, everyone was worried, especially Harry.  
  
As Harry and his friends got off the train, they greeted Hagrid.   
"Ay, Welcome back Harry," Hagrid greeted.  
"Hello, Hagrid." Harry replied. All of a sudden, Harry felt pain on his forehead. He touched the thunderbolt on him.  
Ron noticed. "Harry, is he back?" he asked, whispering.  
"I don't know," Harry replied.  
As they entered Hogwarts, Professor McGonagall called for attendence. Harry niticed Malfoy, who responded grinning his evil smile. "Malfoy's up to something," Harry whispered under his breath.  
When they entered Hogwarts, Harry greeted Dumbledore. Then he sat next to Percy and began the feast for the second year of Hogwarts began.  
  
It was a few days before Christmas and Harry, Hermione, and Ron were eating breakfast. When the mail came. Dozens of owls swooped below their masters and dropped packages and letters. Ron got his package.  
"I bet I know what it is," Ron said, opening his package. There was a box.  
"Oh, I know! A sweater!" Hermione replied, pretending to be surprised.  
"I don't need your sarcasm, Hermione." Ron retorted.  
"Oh, really?" Hermione snapped back. Hermione recieved a small package.  
"Now I know what that is," Ron said He made a girl's face. "A book."  
"For your information, it's a book that was passed down from my family. It's called the 'Island of Lost Magic'." Hermione said proudly.  
Harry just shook his head and chuckled. 'If those towo were in a life and death situation, what do you think will happen?' he thought.  
  
There was a game of Quiddich between Griffindor and Slytherin. This year, Malfoy was the seeker. Harry got ready. At the sound of the signal, everyone cheered for their team. "Go Harry!" Hermione and Ron shouted. Harry tried to follow the snitch. It flew everywhere. Harry then noticed the seeker from Slytherin. "Malfoy!" Harry said.  
"Huh, let's see you beat this!" Malfoy zoomed past Harry. Harry made an angry look and chased Malfoy. They bumped each other forcefully.   
"I'm getting that snitch!" Malfoy said.  
"Not a chance!" Harry shouted. Harry zoomped past Malfoy and tried to grab the snitch. It reached out of Harry's grip.  
"Go Harry!" Hermione chanted.  
"You could beat that old dumb Malfoy!" Ron cheered. Harry nodded and chased te snitch even more. Finally, after chasing for practically forever, Harry beat the snitch with his broom and sent it flying. Malfoy noticed and zoomed in. Harry saw Malfoy and chased it. Malfoy was very close, but Harry zoomed upside down and quickly grabbed it. The bell rang and everyone cheered for Harry.  
"Well, it looks like it's another point for Harry Potter! The game's over and the crowd is going wild!" the announcer shouted. Harry waved. He was about to when Malfoy pushed Harry. Everyone gasped. Malfoy took the snitch.  
"Give it here, Malfoy!" Harry cried.  
"What if I don't?" Malfoy challenged.  
"Then you'll have to go through me." Harry chased Malfoy around the stadium.  
"Harry! Be careful!" Hermione shouted. All of a sudden, someone zoomed to the stadium and chased Malfoy with Harry. He zoomed past Harry and took the snitch back from Malfoy. Malfoy was angry. The boy tossed the snitch to claim his victory. Everyone cheered.  
'Is that who I think it is?' Harry thought. All of a sudden, his head hurt. 'Yup, it's Galidor.' 


End file.
